This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the Partnerships for Translational Research Training Core is to enhance the translation of laboratory research findings into improved clinical care by fostering research collaborations between basic scientists and clinicians. The Core will serve cross-disciplinary training for translation research-accomplished clinical scientists who wish to develop improved tools and skills for discovery research and for basic scientists wishing to adapt their skills to a bench-to-bedside approach. The major functions of the Core are to (1) establish a clearing house for clinicians and basic scientists ready to learn research tools that facilitate clinical translational techniques;(2) support clinical/basic scientist research teams in the initial steps of collaboration;(3) provide advice on teamwork, information on institutional and Kansas resources, and oversight of team collaboration and successes;and finally (4) provide opportunities for resident physicians and postdoctoral fellows to engage in translational research.